


What To Expect When You Are Expecting

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Series: What To Expect [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Durins Died At BoFA, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Crack, Cracky fluff, Handy Tips For Hobbits Who Are Expecting A Baby With A Dwarven King, M/M, Moderate Amounts of Insanity, Mpreg, The Last Tag Might Have Been A Lie, seriously
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin (read: in the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When You Are Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).
  * A translation of [What To Expect When You Are Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993477) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



**Stelle sicher, dass dein (idiotischer) Ehemann von Zwerg wirklich versteht, dass du schwanger bist.**

_Wenn du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, bevor das Kind anfängt sich zu bewegen, bist du offiziell genial._

 

Als Bilbo Thorin davon erzählte, dass der Zwerg Vater werden würde, hätte er nicht erwartet, dass sich Thorins Augen vor Wut verdunkeln würden.

„Ich war nie untreu, und werde es auch niemals sein.“, knurrte Thorin. „Falls dir jemand etwas anderes erzählt hat, so hat er gelogen.“

„Nein." Bilbo blinzelte und versuchte zu verstehen, was er da hörte. „Nein. _Ich_ bekomme ein Kind.“

Plötzlich verschwand die Wut von Thorins Gesicht, aber statt der Freude, auf die Bilbo noch immer wartete, war es Sorge, die sich auf dem gutaussehenden Gesicht seines Zwerges ausbreitete.

„Hast du ein Fieber?“, fragte Thorin, hob eine Hand, um vorsichtig über Bilbos Stirn zu streichen. „Hast du heute etwas komisches gegessen? Ich werde nach Oin rufen lassen.“

„Warum- Nein, Thorin, warte.“, sagte Bilbo, als Thorin zur Tür lief, die aus ihren Gemächern führte. „Mir gehts gut. Du musst Oin nicht holen, ich werde ihn später sehen, nur um sicher zu sein. Aber ich sehe nicht, warum ich ihn jetzt besuchen müsste. Ich bekomme ein Kind, ich bin nicht krank.“

Immer noch kein Zeichen von dem seltenen, brillanten Lächeln von dem er Thorin fähig wusste. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, er würde es sehen.

„Mein Liebster,“, sagte Thorin langsam. „Bilbo, dir geht es offensichtlich nicht gut. Aber habe keine Angst, wir werden sicher gehen, dass es besser wird. Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, so wie du nicht von meiner gewichen bist.“

„Ich bin schwanger.“, sagte Bilbo genauso langsam wie Thorin gesprochen hatte. „Mit deinem Kind, nur um das noch mal klarzustellen. Und –“ Zu seinem absoluten Horror konnte Bilbo fühlen, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Ich dachte, du wärst glücklich darüber.“

Schniefend drehte sich der Hobbit weg, um an seinen Augen zu wischen. Na großartig. Er hatte gehofft, dass diese plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen nur ein Märchen waren, um Teenagern Angst zu machen.

Starke, warme Arme wickelten sich um seinen Torso und Thorins Kopf machte sich auf seiner Schulter zu Hause.

„Bilbo.“, sagte Thorin langsam. „Du kannst nicht von mir schwanger sein.“

„Natürlich kann ich das.“, schniefte Bilbo. „Sag mir nicht, du weißt nicht, wie diese Dinge passieren. Oder ist dies der Grund, warum es so wenige Zwergenkinder gibt?“

„Du bist ein Mann.“, erklärte Thorin, als würde _das_ tatsächlich alles erklären.

„Und?“

„Männer können keine Kinder kriegen.“

Bilbo drehte sich herum, damit er seinen Ehemann anschauen konnte. „Männliche Hobbits sind _sehr wohl_ dazu in der Lage, Kinder zu bekommen. Willst du mir sagen, dass Zwerge es nicht können?“

Thorins Augen waren sehr weit und sehr blau.

„Sagst du mir etwa, dass du schwanger bist?“

„Ja!“, rief Bilbo aus.

-

**Falls du rauchst, höre auf.**

_Es sei denn die gelegentliche Pfeife gefüllt mit Altem Toby wird das einzige sein, dass dich davon abhält, deinen Ehemann umzubringen. Denn dann wird Aufhören im Nachhinein schlimmer für das Baby sein._

 

„Ich bin wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ schwanger.“, sagte Bilbo müde.

„Aber wie?“, fragte Thorin, nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Hast du all die Male, die wir miteinander geschlafen haben, völlig vergessen?“, fragte Bilbo ungläubig. „Und was mit dem einen Mal, als ich gefragt habe, ob wir aufhören könnten vorsichtig zu sein?“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest-“ Thorins Ohren färbten sich das kleinste Bisschen Pink und Bilbo versuchte wirklich sehr, sich davon nicht bezaubern zu lassen. Er war sauer, verdammt. „Ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich ein wenig, gröber, im Bett sei.“

Oh. Bilbo blinzelte. „Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat.“

Das Rotwerden war _nicht_ bezaubernd.

-

**Und höre auf, Alkohol zu trinken.**

_Scheiß auf alles._

 

„Wirklich.“ Bilbo zeigte auf seinen Bauch. „Baby. Da drin. Dein Baby. Und meins, natürlich.“ Er warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich es klarer machen soll. Es ist mir egal, ob du mir nur zustimmst, um mich zu beruhigen, aber du wirst mir zustimmen oder ich werde etwas tun, dass wir beide bereuen werden.“

Der Hobbit nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „ _Gut_. Thorin, du wirst Vater.“

„Ja?“, sagte Thorin vorsichtig, aber die behutsame Hand, die sich plötzlich auf seinen Bauch legte, ließ Bilbo denken, dass er doch vielleicht endlich zu seinem Ehemann durchgedrungen war.

-

**Mach einen vorgeburtlichen Termin.**

_Gelesen: Stelle sicher, dass dein idiotischer Zwergenheiler versteht, dass du wirklich schwanger bist._

 

„Ich werde das _nicht_ noch einmal erklären. Thorin, du machst es.“

Oin schaute seinen König an. „Ich hab mich doch verhört.“

„Ich denke, du solltest uns für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen.“, sagte Thorin, Bilbo anschauend. „Das wird alles sehr familiär für dich sein.“

„Mit Freude.“, puffte Bilbo, und er benutzte sicherlich nicht übermäßig viel Kraft, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, denn das war unwürdig und unter seinem Niveau.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass schwanger sein so anstrengend sein würde?

-

**Stelle sicher, dass deine Aktivitäten während der Schwangerschaft sicher sind.**

_Gelesen: Stelle sicher, dass dein Ehemann versteht, dass viele deiner gewöhnlichen Aktivitäten während der Schwangerschaft tatsächlich sicher sind._

 

„Thorin, ich werde nicht für acht Monate im Bett liegen.“

„Acht- Tragen Hobbits ihre Kinder nur acht Monate lang?“

„Wie lange sind Zwerge schwanger?“, fragte Bilbo, denn ihm gefiel nicht, wie dieses „nur“ klang.

„Zehn.“, sagte Thorin nüchtern.

„Okay.“, sagte Bilbo. „Ich glaube, wir besuchen Oin noch einmal. Aber ich werde definitiv nicht zehn Monate im Bett verbringen, sollte es dazu kommen.“

„Aber-“

„NEIN.“

-

**Tue dein Bestes, gut zu essen.**

_Ähm, duh._

 

Bilbo verstand nicht, warum Thorin so fasziniert war, als er ihm beim Frühstücken zusah.

„Dein Volk hat also keine Erfahrung mit Morgenübelkeit?“, fragte Thorin, als Bilbo schließlich nachfragte.

„Morgen, was?“, fragte Bilbo verwirrt.

Thorin summte nachdenklich. „Wir sagen meiner Schwester nichts davon. Als sie mit Fili schwanger war, hat sie sich für die ersten vier Monate jeden Morgen nur übergeben.“

„Sie hat _was_?“

-

**Trinke Wasser.**

_Beachte den letzten Tipp._

 

„Danke, aber ich bin im Moment nicht durstig.“

Thorin schaute zwischen dem Glass und Bilbo hin und her, als ob die Distanz zwischen den beiden das schwierigste Rätsel war, das er je lösen musste.

„Na gut,“, seufzte Bilbo. „Gib es her.“

Er fragte sich, ob das eine Zwergensache war oder einfach nur etwas komplett Thorin-mäßiges. Er lehnte mehr zum Letzteren.

-

**Gehe früh zu Bett.**

_Und stehe noch früher auf, damit du entkommen kannst, bevor dich dein Ehemann davon überzeugt, dass es das Beste für das Baby ist, seinen Tag umgeben von Kissen und Decken zu verbringen._

 

So leise wie nur möglich schlich sich Bilbo aus dem Bett und in seine Klamotten. Die Nachricht, die er vorbereitet hatte, bevor er schlafen gegangen war, schien ziemlich laut, als er sie an das Kissen feststeckte.

Ein paar Stunden später fand ihn ein mürrischer Thorin in den Blumenbetten grabend, die auf einer Terrasse nicht weit der königlichen Gemächer gebaut worden war.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich an das Bett binden würde.“, erzählte Thorin ihm verdrießlich.

„Eine Schande.“, sagte Bilbo leicht, verteilte vorsichtig die Erde um den Rosenbusch, den er gerade fertig gepflanzt hatte. „Das klang ziemlich interessant.“

Sie gingen an diesem Tag sehr früh zu Bett. Mehrere Male und für längere Zeiten.

-

**Denke darüber nach, wann du die Schwangerschaft ankündigst.**

_Arrangiere es zeitlich so, dass die fröhlichen Neuigkeiten nicht zu permanenten Verletzungen führen._

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“, fragte Bilbo besorgt, seine Hände wringend. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen würde.“

Stöhnend saß Bofur auf, seinen Kopf haltend. „Was habe ich da gerade gehört?“

„ _Ich_ bin nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen.“, sagte Thorin selbstgefällig.

-

**Nimm (deine vorgeburtlichen Vitamine) was auch immer Oin sagt, das für das Baby gut sein soll, denn das macht Thorin glücklich.**

_Es sei denn es ist kompletter Unsinn, dann tust du nur so._

 

Bilbo stupste die schwarze Wurst skeptisch an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass etwas mit „Blut“ im Namen gesund sein kann.“

„Es ist gut für das Baby.“, nickte Oin. „Damit er oder sie groß und stark wird.“

Thorin schob den Teller ein wenig näher an Bilbo heran. Die schwarze Wurst wackelte auf beängstigende Weise.

„Das Ding lebt doch nicht etwa?“, fragte Bilbo misstrauisch.

-

**Starte eine Liste mit Babynamen.**

_Dann halte jeden davon ab, darin involviert zu sein._

 

„Dieses Baby wird nicht Fili der Zweite genannt.“, protestierte Bilbo, und ignorierte, wie sich die Schultern des blonden Zwerges traurig senkten.

„Mir hat schon immer Gnok für einen Jungen gefallen.“, sagte Nori.

„Nun, das kannst du dann auch so machen.“, antwortete Bilbo. „Aber so werden wir dieses Kind nicht nennen.“

„Moggus?“, schlug Ori vor. Netterweise merkte Bilbo nicht an, dass das wie eine Art von Pilz klang.

-

**(Entscheide dich, ob du das Geschlecht deines Babys herausfinden möchtest.) Halte Nori davon ab, eine Tippgemeinschaft bezüglich des Geschlechts deines Babys zu gründen.**

_Mache ein königliches Gesetz diesbezüglich, wenn du musst._

„Kannst du nicht einfach vergessen, dass du ihn davon sprechen gehört hast?“, schlug Thorin vor. „Ich will meinen Spionagemeister nicht unbedingt in den Kerker werfen, wenn es sich verhindern ließe.“

„Du hast einen Tipp abgegeben, nicht wahr?“, warf Bilbo ihm vor, und Thorins Augen wandten sich schuldig ab.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben.“, stöhnte Bilbo. „Als ob es wichtig wäre? Solange es nicht mehr als zwei Babys da drin sind, ist es mir so was von egal, was-“

„Mehr als _zwei_?“

„Nun, mehr als zwei auf einmal wären ziemlich unpraktisch, oder?“

„Ist das normal für Hobbits?“ Die gedrosselte Qualität zu Thorins Stimme ließ Bilbo sich umdrehen und seinen Ehemann anschauen.

„Es ist jedenfalls nicht ungewöhnlich, gibt es ein Problem damit?“

„In Khuzdul gibt es kein Wort für Zwillinge.“, sagte Thorin. „Rate mal, warum das so ist.“

„Oh.“ Dann lachte Bilbo. „Stell dir mal vor es wären ein Junge _und_ ein Mädchen. Nori würde so vielen Leuten Geld schulden. Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein.“

Diese Nacht, nachdem sie zu Bett gegangen waren, schlich sich Thorins Hand über seinen Bauch, um ihn zu bedecken, und die Berührung war andächtig auf eine Weise, die sie seit den ersten Wochen seiner Schwangerschaft nicht gewesen war.

-

**Bereite ältere Kinder vor.**

_Das heißt euch, Fili und Kili._

„Ihr werdet immer noch meine Erben sein.“, erklärte Thorin seinen Neffen ernst. „Wir werden euch nicht weniger lieben.“

„Bilbo hat dich gebeten, das hier zu machen, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Kili, und er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder, nur um einen Schreck zu bekommen. „Fili, _weinst_ du etwa?“

„Natürlich nicht.“, schniefte der blondhaarige.

-

**Mach ein Baby Budget.**

_Mach einen Plan für „neues Baby Ausgaben“. Die Kosten für Klamotten, Essen, Windeln, Spielzeug und Ausrüstung können sich schnell anhäufen! Und trotz des Reichtums Erebors ist eine goldene Krippe einfach nur dämlich._

 

„Thorin, in welcher Welt ist das praktisch?“ Bilbo schob an der Krippe, für die es gerade fünf kräftige Zwerge gebraucht hat, in das Zimmer zu schleppen. Natürlich bewegte sie sich kein Stück. „Stell dir mal vor, du stupst deinen Zeh daran, du wirst die nächsten Wochen dann humpeln. Eine aus Holz ist viel praktischer, vor allem aber weil man sie tatsächlich _bewegen_ kann.“

Thorin runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Holz ist für _Elben_.“

„Was ist mit vergoldetem Holz?“, schlug Bilbo vor, denn er wollte nicht zum hundertsten Mal die ganze Elf-Sache diskutieren.

„Na gut.“, sagte Thorin, nachdem er für ein paar Sekunden leise geschmollt hatte.

-

**Habt Sex, wenn ihr beide Lust habt.**

_Gelesen: Überzeuge deinen Ehemann, dass nein, sein gewaltiger Hammer ist nicht So Groß._

 

Immer, seitdem sein Bauch ein wenig mehr gewölbt als sonst erschienen war, fiel Bilbo auf, dass Thorin angefangen hatte, vorsichtiger zu sein, wann immer sie miteinander schliefen (das hieß, dass eigentlich gar kein Schlafen passierte). Sein Ehemann war auch viel vorsichtiger, als er während ihrer ersten Male gewesen war.

Endlich fragte Bilbo warum.

„Ich will nicht- was wenn- was wenn ich es schaffe...es zu treffen?“

Bilbo blinzelte. „Ich frage mich so langsam, als ob _wirklich_ das fehlende Wissen mit dem Fehlen von kleinen Zwergen zusammenhängt.“

-

**Rede mit deinem Partner über die Erziehung.**

_Um das Gespräch ins Laufen zu bringen, schreibt Listen der Dinge, die deine Mutter und dein Vater „immer“ und „nie“ taten. Dann teile, was du aufgeschrieben hast. Diskutiert._

 

„Okay.“, sagte Bilbo und schmiss beide Listen in den Kamin. „Zustimmen und nicht zustimmen?“

Thorin nickte und legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um Bilbos Mitte.

-

**Gehe Mutterschaftsklamotten einkaufen.**

_Sei beleidigt._

 

„Das,“, sagte Bilbo, zeigte mit einem anschuldigenden Finger auf den Haufen Klamotten. „ist ein _Zelt_.“

Die Lippe des Kleidungshändlers wackelte ein wenig. „Es ist wirklich passend für schwangere-“ Er zögerte kurz. „-Konsorten.“

„Keine _Zelte_.“

-

**Grenze deine Babynamen Liste ein.**

_Sag allen, außer dir und dem Vater, seinen Mund zu halten._

 

„Ich meine es ernst, wenn ich noch einen weiteren Vorschlag versteckt in meinen Schränken finde, werde ich etwas unangenehmes mit euch allen tun.“

-

**Mach einen Finanzplan.**

_Gelesen: Verbanne Thorin aus der Schatzkammer._

 

„Sind wir sicher, dass dies nicht eine neue Form der Drachenkrankheit ist?“, fragte Bilbo Balin in einer leisen Stimme als Thorin einen weiteren Händler in ihre Gemächer führte. Dieses Mal trug der Zwerg einen großen bis zum Rand gefüllten Korb mit juwelenbesetzten Spielzeug. „Nur, umgekehrt?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ist nur Thorin.“, antwortete Balin. „Aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“

-

**Vermeide gefährliche Aktivitäten.**

_Nun, da dein Bauch größer ist, musst du das Gespräch über gefährliche Aktivitäten mit deinem Ehemann wiederholen._

 

„Siehst du.“, keuchte Bilbo, als er sich auf seine Knie anhob und dann wieder herunterließ. „Immer noch sehr sicher.“

Thorin grunzte irgendetwas zustimmendes, drückte einen Kuss auf Bilbos Schlüsselbein und verstärkte seine Hände um die Hüften des Hobbits.

-

**Esse gesund.**

_Auch wenn sich die generelle Meinung über das, was gesund ist, unterscheidet._

 

„Nicht noch mehr.“, sagte Bilbo, schob die schwarze Wurst weg. „Oder ich werde eine verspätete, sehr intensive Art von Morgenübelkeit haben. Haben wir etwas Brokkoli?“

Ori sah beleidigt drein.

-

**Achte auf die Bewegungen deines Babys.**

_Achte auf die Tritte, das Zucken und das Rollen deines Babys und lass deinen Betreuer sofort wissen, wenn die Bewegungen nachlassen._

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht und als erstes verstand Bilbo nicht, was ihn aufgewacht hatte. Dann fühlte er, wie ihn Haare am Bauch kitzelten.

„Thorin?“, murmelte er. „Was tust du da?“

„Ich fühle nach, wie sich unser Baby bewegt.“

„Okay.“, blinzelte Bilbo verschlafen, als er das seltsame Geflatter, das in den letzten Wochen regelmäßig passierte, fühlte. Direkt danach strichen vorsichtige Finger über seinen nun mehr als normal gerundeten Bauch. „Nun, hab Spaß damit.“

-

**Fange an, auf deiner Seite zu schlafen.**

_Mal wieder, duh._

 

„Thorin?“, rief Bilbo und sein Ehemann eilte in das Schlafzimmer.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich Oin holen? Ich werde Oin holen.

„Nein.“, sagte Bilbo. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich-“ Der Hobbit fühlte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden. „Ich brauche nur etwas Hilfe aus dem Bett zu kommen.“ Er zappelte ein wenig. "Ich scheine ein wenig... festzustecken. Wenn ich versuche zu rollen, bringt das nichts. Oh nein,“, fügte er hinzu, als er das kalkulierende Glänzen in Thorins Augen sah. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich die letzten Monate im Bett verbringe.“

-

**Überprüfe deine Ringe.**

_Falls Schwangerschaftsanschwellen deine Ringe eng macht, tue dir selbst einen Gefallen und nimm sie ab, bevor sie feststecken!_

 

„Ich kann ihn vergrößern, wenn du möchtest.“, schlug Thorin vor, als Bilbo eine goldene Kette durch seinen Ehering zog. Es war seltsam, wie nackt sich sein Finger ohne ihn anfühlte und der Hobbit dachte über den Vorschlag nach.

„Danke, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist dumm, aber ich will ihn nicht verändern.“

„Ich kann dir noch einen machen?“, bot Thorin mit einer hoffnungsvollen Note in der Stimme an, und Bilbo runzelte die Stirn.

„Thorin, die Leute werden sich erinnern, dass wir verheiratet sind, auch wenn ich deinen Ring nicht an meinem Finger trage. Ich hoffe, du weißt das.“

Stille erfüllte den Raum.

-

**Widme deinem Partner Zeit.**

_Zwischen all den Baby Vorbereitungen, nimm dir etwas Zeit, um deinem Partner näher zu kommen und feiert das, was ihr an eurem Partner liebt._

 

„Verdammter. Zwerg.“, keuchte Bilbo, als er seine Hüften zurück drückte. „Oh, nur ein wenig tiefer. Jaaaaaa.“

„Verärgernder Hobbit.“, murmelte Thorin danach, als er über den wachsenden lila Knutschfleck strich, den er auf Bilbos Hals hinterlassen hatte.

„Du hast so ein Glück, dass ich dich liebe.“, sagte Bilbo, als er versuchte, eine gemütliche Schlafposition zu finden.

„Ich weiß.“

-

**Bereite dich auf das Stillen vor.**

_Wenn du planst, dein Baby selbst zu stillen, lerne jetzt so viel wie möglich darüber._

 

„Ich brauche keine Amme.“, sagte Bilbo beleidigt.

„Du brauchst. Keine.“, sagte Thorin langsam.

„Nein!“

„Okay.“

-

**Bereite einen sicheren Platz vor, an dem dein Baby schlafen kann.**

_(Egal ob dein Baby in einer Korbwiege, einer Krippe oder bei dir schläft, es ist wichtig, dass du den Basis Regeln für Sicherheit folgst.) Gelesen: Überzeuge deinen Ehemann davon, dass Wachen in deinen privaten Gemächern wirklich nicht nötig sind._

 

„Thorin, nein. Einfach nein.“

-

**Rede mit deinem Baby.**

_Dein Baby kann jetzt deine Stimme hören und mit ihm oder ihr zu reden ist ein toller Start, um ihm oder ihr näher zu kommen._

 

„Du wirst es draußen mögen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er mit einer Hand Kreise über seinen Bauch strich. „Und sag es nicht deinem Vater, aber wenn du etwas größer bist, gehen wir das Auenland besuchen.“

„Das hab ich gehört.“, sagte Thorin. „Und nicht bis das Kind mindestens 30 Jahre alt ist. Und es werden viele, viele Wachen involviert sein.“

„Was ist, wenn Gandalf uns begleitet.“

Thorin schaute ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Hast du die Trolle und die Orks und die Präsenz des Zauberers bei beiden Malen vergessen?“

„Er war nicht wirklich in der Gegend, als die Trolle, oh na gut.“, sagte Bilbo. „Viele Wachen sind es also. Aber wir warten keine 30 Jahre.“

-

**Gehe mit fortgeschrittenem Schwangerschaftsbammel um.**

_In dir selbst und anderen._

 

„Was ist, wenn es mich nicht mögen wird?“, sagte Bilbo ein wenig verdrießlich.

„Es wird dich lieben.“, sagte Thorin und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Es ist unmöglich, dich nicht zu lieben, zu meiner Betroffenheit. Sogar Elben lieben dich.“

„Wir müssen wirklich darüber reden, das Wort „Elben“ nicht wie ein Schimpfwort zu benutzen.“, seufzte Bilbo, aber er ließ von dem Thema ab, als Thorin anfing, ein Wiegenlied zu summen.

Für eine Weile lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett und alles war perfekt.

„Was wenn sie _mich_ nicht mögen?“, fragte Thorin.

-

**Werde nicht panisch, wenn du dein Fälligkeitsdatum verpasst.**

_Andere Leute werden es für dich tun._

 

„Thorin, es waren nur neun Monate, du hast selbst gesagt, dass Zwerge für zehn Monate schwanger sind.“

„Aber du bist kein Zwerg.“, sagte Thorin dickköpfig.

„Wir werden Oin besuchen gehen.“, entschied Bilbo. „Denn ich werde diese Diskussion nicht ein Mal am Tag bis- _oh_.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thorin sofort.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo. „Aber ich denke, dass das Baby jetzt kommt.“

-

**Denke daran, über allem: habe Spaß!**

 

„Sie ist perfekt.“, sagte Thorin in einer leisen Stimme, und Bilbo war es so was von egal, dass es bereits das zwanzigste Mal war, dass sein Ehemann diesen exakten Satz gesagt hatte, denn das _war_ sie. Und sie war _ihres_.


End file.
